Sister, Why Do You Weep?
by Lex Q. Coverdale
Summary: A seaside walk brings Mrs. Hatch to encounter her own kin. -*Oneshot*-


**- Sister, Why Do You Weep? -**

**

* * *

**

_(Hanna is Not a Boy's Name/HiNaBN (c) Miss Tessa Stone --- Fanfiction Text (c) L.Q. Coverdale)  
(Content: Minor artistic liberties, considering Tessa has not explained much about her universe's selkies. Spoilers for the second chapter of HiNaBN. A quick mention of violence.)  
_

* * *

She sometimes wondered if he brought her out here to torture her. Rather than pacify his "wife" with the image of the sea, it only stirred the greater want within her for her pelt back. This would have never happened if she hadn't been so careless - had listened better to the elder seal-folk, who had warned her again and again to stay away from the human ports. But, as with all rebellious adolescents, she had not listened, and had turned two-legged on one of the most frequented fishing spots in that city.

His grin was still as smug as the one he had that day, when he had found her and that pelt of hers. That skin. That ball and chain tied around her foot, both lock and key, hidden away where she couldn't find it. She would have cut his throat and run by now had it not been for the spell that bound her to him. It happened to all selkies who men stole away, forever to be brides and bearers of children.

For once during the walk, his iron grip loosened, Mr. Hatch muttering, "Be right back - toilet." Naturally, Mrs. Hatch was to be obedient, glued to where she stood as her "husband" walked towards a nearby port-a-potty. All around the selkie, people were laughing, walking about freely, happily enjoying their lives as they should be. They were naïve to the nature of the green-eyed woman, who was as quiet as a mouse as people passed by.

Then, she heard the baying.

On instinct, her head turned, and lo and behold, she gazed upon a family of seals. She was surprised by the sight of them; selkies did not usually come so close to humans. Yes, she could tell they were selkies - she might have been without her skin, but there was always a feeling to the air when the seal-folk were about. Mrs. Hatch realized then that the selkies before her were rather tame; they were often fed by tourists in the summer. The small band had made peace with the humans, drawing in crowds in exchange for having fish tossed at them - they had even been featured on the local news. _Lazy little bastards, _she thought with a slightly foul expression._  
_

A younger seal turned towards her, having beached on the dock and now with a fish in its mouth. Beyond the throng of people squealing, "D'aaaaaaaw!" and, "How _cute_!" it could see Mrs. Hatch standing on the shore. Also recognizing the feel of a selkie's aura, it jumped into the water and darted towards her, eagerness in its youthful little eyes. It dove beneath the water when it was six feet away, Mrs. Hatch following its silhouette with her eyes before it surfaced just below her.

_.: Sister! :. _its childish voice squealed in her head. It was a little girl-selkie, probably a few years younger than Veser. _.: Sister, why are you standing on the shore? It's feeding time! Don't you want some fishies? They're really good - the humans brought salmon today! :._

_.: That's enough, little one, :. _said an older voice, also female. The young'un's mother swam towards her child, some of the people pointing at her as she approached Mrs. Hatch. _.: You know better than to draw attention to the People when they're Two-Legged. :. _The mother seal quickly shooed her child back towards the humans, watching her pup before looking back up at Mrs. Hatch. Her eyes were sympathetic.

_.: I'm sorry, Sister. Truly, I am. I did not mean for Verna to be rude. :._

_.: Forget about it. I'm used to it. :._

The response elicited a tiny nod from the mother seal. She turned and swam back towards her child, diverting herself towards a thrown herring while she was at it. Mrs. Hatch smiled at her retreating kin, reminded of her own mother for a moment.

"C'mon, let's go," came Mr. Hatch's voice suddenly, the man grabbing his "spouse" with something close to roughness. He nearly dragged her away from the scene as quickly as he had brought her there, once more vying for attention, proudly displaying his prize as they walked along the sea shore.

She did not realize that her mostly-unreadable expression had slipped further until she heard Verna's faint voice ask, _.: Mama, why does she weep? Did I do something wrong ... ? :._


End file.
